Endothelial cells promote healing of damaged blood vessels within the body by promoting angiogenesis. In addition, endothelial cells can inhibit platelet adhesion and thrombus formation on blood-contacting surfaces. Directional or accelerated endothelial cell migration can be stimulated through application of an electric field.